Ha no Akuma
by Bonesboy15
Summary: AU. Three teens, each a childhood more depressing than the last, come together as they enter the world as shinobi. One is a emotionless swordsman, the second is a hot-headed musician, and the last is a quiet bloodthirsty fighter. This is their story. N/T
1. Chapter 1

**You all love my new stories, don't pretend you don't! You're all just annoyed cuz I'm not updating the ones I have up. Well, there are several personal reasons for that, but I want it to be known that I am working on the next chapters for my highest rated stories. I'm also still sick, which is a pain in my ass! It's official, I HATE springtime with a fiery passion. This story idea came to me after I watched Van Helsing about seven times straight. So anyway, on with the fic.**

**Ha no Akuma**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Feared Students**

Umino Iruka nervously stood next to the four new students to the fourth year class the Hokage had just given him. The class he taught was only one-half of the year away from becoming full-blown shinobi of Konoha and featured a few clan heirs, such as the remaining member of the Uchiha clan. These new students were frightening, well three of them anyway. The fourth looked the most normal out of them all. Shimura Sai, the apparent son of the councilman Danzo, was a pale boy with dark hair and a smile on his face, despite the three who he stood next to. The three that frightened Iruka to his core.

The palest newcomer was easily two years older than the class. He was brought to Konoha by the Sanin Tsunade, who had cured a type of cancer that had been in his blood as she passed through Kirigakure no Sato. His name was Kaguya Kimimaru. His eyes had slight dark circles around them, showing the reminiscence of his illness aside from the slightest cough. Kimimaru was dressed in a loose white yakuta and his white hair fell in a neat manner behind his head, save for the single strands bound together with red tape going over his right eye. His sleeves covered his hands. It wasn't his appearance that frightened the teacher, more or less his emotions, or lack thereof. Possibly from the bloodline wars that killed off his clan.

The girl on Kimimaru's left was using her foul mouth to a point it would make a sailor pale as she muttered quietly to herself concerning her new classmates. Her name was Sakyubasu Tayuya, another final remaining member of a clan from a foreign land. She was brought to Konoha by the Sanin Jiraiya as he spied on Tsuchi no Kuni. Tayuya appeared to be, like Kimimaru, older than the class, mostly by a year. The red haired girl wore a black skull cap that had designs based on Tsuchi no Kuni's legends revolving around demons. Her attire consisted of a tan shirt and black running shorts with a brown skirt over them with a black belt around that. She had two black wristbands on each hand, and in her left hand she held a flute that was obviously handmade. She was glaring at every member of the class and even glancing angrily to the two on her right.

The blonde on the left of Tayuya was the one Iruka truly feared. He was the container for the Kyuubi no Kitsune, Uzumaki Naruto. He had vanished about two years ago, just during his second year in the academy, before Iruka started teaching. Rumors around the village say he had been consumed by the demon and fled the village to the outskirts of the country, where rumors of a killing beast started to appear a few months later. The Hokage himself left to investigate, but when he returned, the rumors concerning the blonde had suddenly stopped traveling around. The blonde had blue eyes that hid nothing short of his mind; they revealed all of his true feelings, especially the hatred and anger he showed the civilians as Iruka picked the four up from the Hokage Tower. His pupils were unique, slitted like that of a demon's, which only proved to make him even more ferocious. The normally thin lines that also alerted everyone to his demon within were now even more visible, looking more like jagged scars than whiskers. His normal happy go lucky attitude he was rumored to have was nowhere to be seen, just as the orange jumpsuit he was usually seen in no longer clothed him. Now the blonde wore a black shirt tattered with tears and rips that seemed to be sewn together by an amateur seamstress along with shinobi pants that were torn at the knees and came to rest over his sandaled covered feet. Around his waist holding his pants up was a dark blue belt and around his neck was the shodai necklace that used to belong to Tsunade of the Sanin. When Iruka asked about it, Naruto clutched it and growled at the scarred chunin.

Needless to say, Iruka hadn't asked about it since then.

"Hello class," Iruka started after he had gotten over his nervousness, "These are our new students the Hokage has allowed join us today. Would you like to introduce yourself to the class?"

Sai stepped forward, earning a few whispers from the class, and said in a polite tone, "I am Shimura Sai, adopted son of Shimura Danzo. I am very glad to be a part of your class and hope to become friends with many of you."

Iruka nodded his approval of the boy's words, "Very good Sai, you may take your seat on Haruno Sakura's left."

Sai nodded and went up to the pink haired girl in the fourth row's left before seating himself next to her. He quietly reintroduced himself to her and to the brooding boy next to her. The boy ignored him, but the girl greeted him politely in return before looking back at the front where Kimimaru stepped forward.

"I am Kaguya Kimimaru," the boy said in a monotonic voice, "I am only doing this because the Hokage insisted on it. Leave me and my friends be and we shall do the same. To my left is Sakyubasu Tayuya, say hello Tayuya."

"Hello dipshits and bitches," the girl said with a sneer before looking at the blonde on her right that smirked slightly. Kimimaru ignored her foul language while Iruka frowned. The pale boy then gestured to the blonde whose hands were in his pockets and said, "This is Uzumaki Naruto. He does not enjoy talking about where he has been, as I'm sure you are all wondering now that you know who he is, so I suggest leaving that subject be. Like myself and Tayuya, he is only finishing his years in the academy because of the Hokage's orders."

"Why doesn't Blondie speak for himself?" a brash voice asked from the back. Kimimaru's head snapped in its direction and he narrowed his eyes at the brown haired boy with two red fang marks on his cheeks that sat on the far right next to a boy wearing black sunglasses. He also had a smirk on his face as he looked the three over. He probably thought they were just all talk.

"He doesn't speak to anyone save for Hokage-sama, Tsunade-sama, myself or Tayuya," Kimimaru said with his glare still in place, "Do not press the matter, or you _will_ regret it. We will now take our seats in the back, Iruka-sensei."

Iruka nodded dumbly as the three then took their seats in the back of the room. Naruto sat on the far right next to the window, Tayuya on his left, and Kimimaru on hers. It was as though the two boys were defending the girl, the glare she gave to Iruka as he thought it made him think they were protecting the class from _her_. Iruka sighed and went to his desk, pulling a book out.

"Ok class, our first subject today concerns the bloodline of the Shodai Hokage..." Iruka then drawled off into another one of his detailed rants. The three newcomers reacted in their own way. The blonde stared longingly out the window, the red head slammed her head onto the table, and the eldest simply began writing slight notes down about what the teacher was saying for his two attention deficient suffering friends.

* * *

During lunch, the three newcomers were seated in a small circle with food piled between them on a small wooden platter outside of the school. Suddenly, they were surrounded by several other girls, all of them subtly flirting with Kimimaru and Naruto. The white haired teen showed no reaction save for the deepening of his frown and the blonde just ignored them. After a minute, the short tempered red head gave them a furious threat concerning a banana, a mouse, her flute, and a very unpleasant place for said things to go. It was then the girls found a new target for their affection, the ever so hot Uchiha Sasuke.

He was walking over to the three new students with his hands in his pockets as Tayuya and Naruto were arguing over a sandwich. Naruto was glaring at her and she was cussing him out. Kimimaru ignored them and slowly ate his apple in the peace of quiet. When Sasuke was a foot away from them, the three looked at him questionably.

"What the fuck do you want you fag?" Tayuya asked with an arched brow. Naruto smirked as he noticed the Uchiha's face deepen into a scowl. Kimimaru continued to eat his apple without concern.

"One of you fight me."

His voice was so determined, so confident, that Naruto couldn't resist releasing his hold on the sandwich his stomach grumbled for and standing across from the duck-assed hairstyle of the Uchiha. Kimimaru stopped chewing mid bite and Tayuya subtly smirked and took a bite of her sandwich.

"Naruto..." Kimimaru warned. Naruto glanced over at the Kaguya before looking back at the Uchiha and rolling his shoulders. It was his way of saying, _I've got this._

Sasuke smirked and walked away towards a clearing that was used for students to brawl in a friendly manner. Naruto looked back at Tayuya and whispered something to her.

Tayuya rolled her eyes in response and said, "Fine. I'll save you a fucking sandwich you shithead. Just don't kill the faggot."

Naruto nodded before following the raven haired boy. Coal colored eyes met with slitted blue orbs as the two boys fell into fighting stances. Naruto's looked like a brawler's, causing Sasuke to scoff and say, "Don't you have any skills, dobe?"

The blonde didn't reply verbally or even make a sudden rash movement. His eye did twitch in irritation of the name. A few other members of the class gathered around them, watching in anticipation of the new kid fighting. They had heard stories considering a boy named Uzumaki from their parents, and they wanted to see if he was a monster like they said he was. Kimimaru casually took a bite of his apple as he watched them while Tayuya brutally bit into her sandwich.

"Poor faggot's gonna get snapped in half in front of his whores," Tayuya said with a full mouth. Kimimaru extended the bones in his knuckles before shooting them into the sky.

"When my knuckles land, the fight will be over," Kimimaru said, "because we will interfere if it isn't."

"You really think we'll have to stop shithead from killing him?" Tayuya asked her friend as she glanced from the blonde's back to the Kaguya. Kimimaru didn't reply. He was sure that if Sasuke kept insulting the blonde, Naruto would lose control and reveal his Oni Kekkei Genkai. On the other hand, if Naruto didn't lose control or if Sasuke didn't push the blonde, Naruto would still come out on top. Despite his lean figure, the blonde was _very_ strong. Unconsciously, Kimimaru ran his hand over his left arm.

Tayuya noticed this and asked, "Is your arm _still_ healing from that spar?"

Kimimaru nodded. About three weeks ago, the two boys sparred, not going all out, but to practice just enough control over their true abilities to get them through the classes. Naruto came out fairly bruised and had a split lip, but Kimimaru's left arm was fractured when Naruto delivered a right haymaker and he blocked it. Out of the many injuries the two had, that was the worst. He looked back at the two standing across from another, his eyes carefully watching the blonde.

Sasuke felt a bead of sweat drop as he held his fighting stance and glared coldly at the boy across from him. The blonde had a small confident smile on his face. It made the Uchiha heir mad. The blonde, Naruto, had a smile just like _him_. Even now, _he_ was mocking Sasuke.

"Someone throw a punch already!" the brash boy from their class shouted from the crowd, "I came to see a fight, not a stare-off!"

With those words said, Naruto acted like a snap of the fingers. He threw a right jab, which Sasuke blocked easily. The Uchiha winced from the impact of Naruto's fist into his hand but followed through with a right hook. To everyone's shock, aside from the new kids (Sai included), Naruto tilted his head out of the way. A grin formed on the quiet blonde as he then delivered a punch into the gut of the Uchiha.

Sasuke doubled over and held his stomach, releasing his hold on Naruto's right fist. No sooner had he done that, Naruto pulled his arm back and up before he drove his right elbow into Sasuke's neck. The Uchiha fell to the ground, with everyone watching was wide eyed as Sasuke groaned in pain, inches away from unconsciousness. Naruto stood still in the post-attack he last used.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" a girl shrieked at him. It was the pink haired girl that Sai had been seated next to, the one that seemed so polite as the blonde listened in on their conversation earlier in class

Naruto looked over at her in annoyance. His sensitive hearing caught every decibel the girl's voice gave off. It was horrible. It _hurt_ him a little. He wanted the voice to stop ringing in his ears. He wanted the quiet. He wanted her to shut up. Then other girls joined in, shrieking about the pain their 'Sasuke-kun' was in and how he didn't deserve it. It was a spar for Kami's sake! What did they expect, for Naruto to lose?

The blonde covered his ears, closed his eyes and slowly dropped to his knees as the sounds rang in his ears. Naruto wanted them to shut up. He _needed_ them to shut up. It hurt! It hurt so much! He wanted quiet, he wanted peace. And he wanted it _now_!

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" a familiar voice cried out through the ringing shrieks. Naruto cracked one eye open to see Kimimaru and Tayuya shoving their way through the crowd. Tayuya looked as though she was on a warpath, while Kimimaru simply held his own scowl. The pale teen knelt down to Naruto's side and helped him up, speaking softly. His voice, his brother's voice flowed through his ears and silenced the shrieks.

"The voices are gone," the Kaguya heir said, "You need not to focus on that anymore. Come on, Oututo, let's go back and eat."

Tayuya was glaring at everyone trying to inch their way closer to the downed blonde and apparent kind Kaguya. A girl with pale eyes scooted away despite being pushed closer by the crowd. The one loud boy with red marks on his cheeks leered at her and took a step closer.

"Hey baby," he said in a faux-suave voice, "I'm Inuzuka Kiba and I can make any dream of yours come tr_uuue_!"

Kiba's voice pitched as he finished his attempted flirt because of the foot suddenly imbedded in his groin. Tayuya growled as Kiba slunk to the ground, cupping his damaged goods in his hands as tears threatened to fall. She delivered a low roundhouse to the side of his head, knocking the already pained Inuzuka to the ground. Tayuya stomped her foot onto the chest of the downed Inuzuka, electing a yelp from him along with the falling of the tears he had been fighting back.

"Don't _ever_ speak to me again, you perverted fucktard!" she growled before pushing off of the downed Inuzuka and turned around to the slowly standing blonde. Everyone watched as the new students quietly talked to their friend, helping him stand and then walk over to their spot where they sat and resumed eating. The girls all rushed to their Sasuke-kun's aid while a few boys helped Kiba stand. The Inuzuka and Uchiha then turned their heads, once they were standing, and glared at the back of the twitching blonde.

* * *

"So what do you think?" The Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, said as he stopped the flow of chakra to his viewing globe. He looked up into the faces of the next jonin sensei, "Anyone want to take claims?"

"I'll take Uzumaki along with the Uchiha," Hatake Kakashi said, causing everyone to look at him with shock, "I think Uzumaki is exactly the type of person to make Sasuke drive to his strongest."

"That would be the case...had we been here two years ago," Sarutobi said with amusement. While the jonin gathered all looked at him with questioning faces, he chuckled and looked at a man wearing solid black glasses.

"What about you, Ebisu?" he asked. The man 'humph'ed and pushed his glasses up.

"I'd sooner teach your grandson than him, or any of them for that manner. I'm an Elite, not a sensei," the man, Ebisu said. Sarutobi smirked.

"You are now," the Hokage said, making the jonin falter for a response, "I think you would make a great teacher for Konohamaru, what about you?"

As Ebisu stuttered for a response, the other jonin gathered snickered or bit back laughter from the situation. Sarutobi Asuma, the firstborn son of Sarutobi Hiruzen, took a small puff of his cigarette, an addiction he obtained from his father, before stepping forward.

"I'll take em," he offered. His father gave him an astonished look before taking a puff on his own pipe.

"As much as I would like to accept that offer, I am bound by a promise to three councilmen that you'd take on the Neo Ino-Shika-Cho," Hiruzen said, "After all...you _are_ a Sarutobi."

Asuma chuckled and stepped back. The ever gorgeous Yuuhi Kurenai sighed as she looked away from the crystal ball before she spoke, "I would have taken that Tayuya girl if I didn't already have my own sights on my current assignment."

Sarutobi nodded his head in understanding before looking at the coughing shinobi on Kakashi's left. Ignoring the cough, the Hokage asked, "So how about you, Hayate?"

"I would...if I felt the need to take on an apprentice," Gekko Hayate, the resident swordsman of the leaf said, "But...as a full blown teacher, I'm going to have to decline."

"Sounds to me that you're too busy with Yuugao-chan in bed to take on some brats," the resident rebel of the jonin said. Everyone turned to the right to see a purple haired woman in a trench coat, mesh shirt and a rust orange skirt chewing on a stick of dango. Mitarashi Anko, the first student of Orochimaru of the Sanin, smirked at the now beet red swordsman who coughed into his fist.

"Oh yeah, Anko-chan?" Kurenai countered, protecting her fellow rookie jonin sensei, "Then what about you? Would you take them on as students?"

Anko stopped silently laughing at Hayate to look at her friend before closing her eyes and crossing her arms over her chest in thought. She thought over what she knew and what she didn't know about the three newest academy students. The Kaguya could probably learn her **Hebi Ha no Mai (Dance of the Snake Blade)** if he didn't already know his clan's **Hone Shenshi no Mai (Dance of the Bone Warrior)**, even then she'd probably teach him it to hone his mastery with a blade. The rumors say that Kaguya were very smart when it came to swordsmanship, so Anko was sure he'd be able to create a style that would rival even Hayate's **Mikazuki no Mai (Dance of the Crescent Moon)** if he managed to merge her style with his own.

The girl, Tayuya, as far as Anko knew, was a genjutsu mistress like her friend Kurenai. Her abilities as well as her clan's were unknown as the clan only started to grow after the Third Shinobi War ended. If her taijutsu was anything like Kurenai's though, Anko would be in for a world of fun with a new sparring partner that wasn't Ibiki. Her **Hebi-ken o Kiba (Snake Fang Fist)** was one of the few things she appreciated about her time with Orochimaru; despite the fact she hated his guts.

The Kyuubi Kid though...his abilities were an S-rank secret that not even the council knew. This spar (although Anko barely considered it a spar, more like a slap to the face of the young Uchiha) they just watched showed the boy was an efficient brawler. He had no style, and yet his attacks flowed as though it was natural to him. Perhaps it was Kyuubi's doing, but Anko decided to steer away from that path of thought. If he truly turned out to be like his two friends, then Anko would consider teaching him her taijutsu as well.

Or she'd send him over to Gai.

The memory of the new student that idolized him flashed through her mind and she tried to picture the blonde dressed in the same manner. Shivering from that thought, Anko decided to teach him her stealthy ways, considering he was quieter than he used to be. Anko looked up to her awaiting peers waiting anxiously for her response. Even Kakashi was looking up from his porn at her. Whether it was a leer or not was hard to tell from his lazily half opened eye.

"I'd teach em all," she said with a sadistic grin, "They'd have fun with me and my pets back home!"

The jonin sensei all sweat-dropped while Kurenai pinched the bridge of her nose at her friend's antics. They were all unaware of the plotting mind that belonged to the Sandaime Hokage. He was considering the pros and cons of having Anko become their teacher.

Pros: They could possibly become the best team to come from the academy; good friends, camaraderie, balanced skills between all of them, and absolute loyalty to each other and the village.

Cons: The next generation of Anko could be born. And what's worse, they could be even _more_ sadistic than the current one.

Thinking about it for a minute, the Hokage realized the pros outweighed the cons of Anko teaching them. Especially when it came to the point of the village's sake. Better they be united by Anko, who was absolutely loyal to the village despite a good portion of the villager's scorn, than someone else who wouldn't teach them the importance of loyalty. Even now, he could see many jonin sensei just looking forward to creating the next Sanin, not for the village's benefits, but for that of their own.

"Well I guess you'll get them, Anko-san," Sarutobi said with a smile. Everyone snapped their heads in his direction as he interlocked his fingers and rested his chin on them. The Hokage chuckled before looking at the purple haired kunoichi and said, "You shall become the jonin sensei for Team 5. Good luck and I shall see you all in a few months for the final evaluation requests."

* * *

**AN: This is the beginning of my next fic. I have taken a suggestion from one of my more vocal reviewers, one I consider a good conscious, Reven(numbers I don't know). I am going to write at my own pace and update what I want, when I want, and how I want. To those that read my fics, I thank you for suffering through my inconstancy quietly, to those that have no patience and demand me to update certain stories, you just gotta be patient. R&R. PEACE.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Good news, I'm not sick anymore! Yay! Better news, some of my writer's block went away! YAY! Bad news, some of my writer's block remained! Boo! Worse news, the writer's block is keeping me from updating Kitsune, Mokusei, and Ame's Jinchuriki!**

**Ha no Akuma**

**Chapter 2: Unexpected Developments**

* * *

It was about three months into the new students' induction and they were all adapting differently, as Sarutobi read Iruka's reports on the four. Sai was perhaps the most normal of the four. He had gotten close to many students, including the ever brooding boy Uchiha Sasuke. He had approached Sasuke the day after Naruto humiliated him. To earn his trust, the falsely smiling boy told the power-hungry Uchiha he could help him get stronger. As expected, the Uchiha was suddenly seen training with Sai or working with him in class.

Kimimaru was easily the smartest student in the class, the fact he took to every lesson as though it was vital to his life being a good example of it. The Hokage was disenchanted at the fact neither he nor Naruto or Tayuya attempted to reach out to the other students, but granting their past together, it was understandable they weren't up for working with others. The Kaguya survivor would often play mediator between any fight he came across, ending it faster than anyone could imagine. Sarutobi chuckled as he thought Kimimaru would make an excellent negotiator or diplomat later in life when he retired from the shinobi life. His emotions were still locked away; the occasional deepening or relaxing of his frown was the only sign that he had any emotions at all.

The redheaded loudmouth Tayuya was no better off than Kimimaru was. Her grades were average, but like a certain clan, she had absolutely no drive to work hard. Sarutobi did notice her protectiveness and 'harsh flirts' (as his student Jiraiya called them) between herself and Naruto that were brought up quite often in Iruka's report. He had to chuckle at that. Her background was quite dark; parents slaughtered in bandit raid, raised in brothel run by said bandits. It seemed as though she would turn against _man_kind, but just as before Naruto surprised everyone by being the only one other than Kimimaru that she trusted with her life. The only major flaw she seemed to have in school was keeping out of fights with other students. She won a good portion of said fights, getting detention after detention for dislocating a joint or fracturing a bone of her foe, but on the few occasions when she came close to losing, Naruto would leap in and deal with the problem.

Sarutobi set the file down and interlaced his fingers underneath his chin as he thought over his surrogate grandson. Despite a rotten streak of encounters that would bring out the prankster everyone knew he was, he was right in the middle of the grading average of the class. Naruto's temper had only come close to snapping once after the Sakura incident. Inuzuka Kiba almost earned a stay in intensive care for his rather rude remark concerning a certain redheaded girl constantly found on Naruto's right. The blonde still hadn't shown his Oni Kekkei Genkai, Majin Kitsune, which was a good thing. The second it became revealed he could turn into an eight foot tall, dark orange furred were-fox with immeasurable strength and stamina; the people would riot.

Sarutobi sighed as he recalled the reason behind the boy's Oni Kekkei Genkai. When he ran from the village, he somehow connected with the demon within him and both fused to become one, the consciousness of the biju being sealed away for good as the boy gained all of his knowledge and lost most of the humanity within him. It was hard for the old Hokage to see the boy lose his humanity when he used to be so full of life. He could only thank kami for sending the other two to him. Kimimaru had a natural calming aura that kept the blonde in the calm and often treated him like a little brother while Tayuya befriended him despite her harsh attitude. Sarutobi had a feeling the redheaded girl was attracted to the blonde, but that was a deep thought he kept to himself.

"Fuck you, asshole!" a familiar voice yelled from the other side of his door. Sarutobi sighed and put the new student's files away before preparing himself for the argument Mizuki and Tayuya would undoubtedly break into when they entered.

Again.

Sure enough, Tayuya walked in with a black eye and some scrapes on her arms with both Naruto and Kimimaru following behind her, both scraped up slightly as well, Naruto's wounds steaming slightly as they healed. The silver haired chunin sensei Mizuki stood behind them all with a glare locked on the three in front of him. He was slightly banged up as well, sporting himself a split lip and a cut on his cheek. The two boys stood in an uncaring fashion, Naruto taking his usual subtle defensive stance behind the vulgar mouthed redhead on her right. Sarutobi smiled as the image of the blonde's parents flashed before his eyes in their place.

_So history does indeed repeat itself, eh?_ The wise Hokage thought as his smile grew slightly before he spoke, "Ah, my three young friends, what brings you here this time around?"

"Hokage-sama," Mizuki said as he stepped forward, "I caught Tayuya starting a fight with councilwoman Haruno's daughter."

"The bitch asked for it!" Tayuya snarled, glaring at the teacher's back, "She fucking slapped me before calling me a fucking 'Dobe-follower'!"

"Watch your language in Hokage-sama's presence, Tayuya," Kimimaru told her quietly. Tayuya turned to glare at him and was prepared to cuss him out when Naruto set his hand on her shoulder, calming her slightly. Tayuya huffed and crossed her arms.

"Bitch still deserved it," the stubborn girl muttered. Sarutobi nodded and looked at Mizuki.

"Is this true, Mizuki?" he asked. The chunin swallowed before nodding. Sarutobi sighed and rubbed his temples, already loathing the complaints that the Haruno councilwoman would undoubtedly have if her daughter came home after a confrontation with Tayuya. The girl had no qualms with going all out, just like the woman he had chosen as her jonin sensei. The old Kage looked at the redhead with tired and pleading eyes.

"Tayuya-chan," he said, "Did you do anything excessive?"

"If you're asking if I broke the bitch's bones, no I fucking didn't," Tayuya muttered, "Kimimaru and Shithead stopped me before I could do anything too excessive. Fucking pricks..."

Naruto quirked his lips up in a smile and Kimimaru covered his mouth with his fist to hide a small chuckle behind a cough. Sarutobi interlocked his fingers and asked, "How did you receive the black eye, Tayuya-chan?"

Tayuya looked over at Mizuki quickly before looking at the ground, "I- I fell."

"Mizuki-teme did it," a raspy voice said from Tayuya's left. Sarutobi looked over at the blonde that was glaring holes in the chunin's head, shocked he would openly speak outside of his comfort zone. Hearing his words, Sarutobi then looked at the chunin that was slowly trying to become invisible. Sarutobi fumed and narrowed his eyes before raising his left hand and snapping his fingers. Two ANBU appeared instantly.

"Take Mizuki to Ibiki," the Hokage said, "I want to know his reasons for beating a student."

"At once, Hokage-sama," the two ANBU said in unison before grabbing the terrified chunin's arms and vanishing in a shunshin towards the I&T ANBU base. Sarutobi rubbed his eyes before looking at the three in front of him, Naruto's hand still on Tayuya's shoulder in a comforting manner, the redheaded girl glaring at the floor, and the impassive Kaguya subtly fiddling with a bone senbon in his hand. Tayuya had the hints of tears breaking at her eyes but she was furiously holding them back to keep her image up. Raising his hand again, his ANBU squad, minus two, appeared in a kneeling position before him.

"Leave us," he said. The ANBU all hesitated before complying, unsure if they should leave their leader alone with the three dangerous children before him. When the ANBU had left, Sarutobi activated a silencing jutsu on his office and removed his hat. He looked at the three before him and focused on the redheaded girl.

"Come here, Tayuya-chan," he said softly, holding his arms out. In a blur, the redheaded girl was hugging him tightly while sobbing from holding her emotions back. This was a rare occasion for her, but Sarutobi knew she had to release them before returning to their assigned home. They were all orphans of war, and he cared for the three of them as much as he did his family and village.

Sarutobi softly calmed the girl down from her hysteric cries of fear, knowing her past of being in a brothel, and the recent abuse was bringing out buried memories of times before. The two boys stood, worry and concern flashing through their eyes and postures for the redheaded girl in the Kage's arms. When she had finally calmed down, Tayuya wiped the tears away furiously as she walked back to their side. Naruto once again taking a defensive posture near her and Kimimaru inching closer to the two, proving his role of a defensive elder sibling to the two younger children.

The old man smiled at the small family before him, knowing if they were to be left alone in the system without his interference, his plans for them would be scrapped and tossed aside. He had to act now, unless he wanted them to be separated. Perhaps it would be best if the three began their careers now before something would happen to compromise their futures. Pulling their files out again, he set them before him and looked at the three with interlocked fingers under his chin.

"Tell me, Kimimaru," he said, speaking to the leader of the group, "What do you think of the academy?"

"It is ...ok, Hokage-sama," the pale boy said before sighing and shaking his head, "It is too lenient in its ways though. Cocky fools like the Uchiha and fan girls such as the Haruno or Yamanaka heir get by because of the interference made by the civilians within the school. It has too low of standards. What of the war simulations that Tsunade-sama and Shizune-sama spoke of? Or the live battle simulations where one would have to decide on what would be important, the objective or the team? Tayuya has told me they teach the correct way of how to plant flowers or perform the tea ceremony! What of the seduction classes or genjutsu classes? All the paper tests? I would be amazed if these students make it through their first month as a genin with all the 'information' they are being handed to them!"

Sarutobi hadn't realized how low the academy had fallen. When his sensei first developed the school, the students had to perform jutsu after jutsu to get in. He still to this day remembered when he and Shimura Danzo sparred roughly enough that they were sent to the hospital. And that was a learning experience. Sarutobi knew shinobi learned through action, not tests. It was no wonder most of the dead lasts, such as Rock Lee, in the past now showed the most promise. The boy was a student of Maito Gai, performing ridiculous training and constantly working, making his mind and experience grow each day.

Making up his mind, Sarutobi nodded and said, "I see...well, I believe you will all be pleased to hear you no longer have to attend there. Instead, I will assign you a rookie Jonin sensei to begin your genin careers now, rather than when the academy would decide if you are ready."

Kimimaru blinked in surprise while Tayuya and Naruto grinned widely. They were sick of the tests and questions no real shinobi would ever need to answer. Honestly, who needed to know what angle to throw seven shuriken in order to properly slice a limb off when a simple kunai to a specific point does the same thing? The two glanced at each other and back at the slightly smiling Hokage.

"I will inform Iruka-san of this development later today," Sarutobi said with a smile, for now, I want for you three to go explore Training Grounds and then get some food. Return here tomorrow at eight o'clock to meet your sensei."

The three nodded, but before they could turn around and leave, the Hokage continued, "Naruto?"

The blonde turned and looked back at the elderly Hokage, who interlocked his fingers once again and said, "Do _not_ leave the village. You have permission to defend your...pack, as you see fit. Here."

He tossed three headbands to them, Naruto's being a long strap of black, Tayuya's a dark purple, and Kimimaru's a light grey to go along with his yakuta. The three all looked in shock at the items in their hands before glancing at the smiling face of the Hokage.

"Your jonin-sensei will be testing you to see how you rank, but I believe I know enough in my choice to let you three leave here as Genin," he said with a smile, "And please...don't give me headaches..."

"No promises, Hokage-sama/Jiji," Kimimaru and Tayuya simultaneously said, the blonde smiling and allowing mischief to glisten in his slitted blue eyes. That said, the three left the Hokage to go back to his most hated enemy.

Paperwork.

"Oh how I loathe you," Sarutobi muttered as he resumed reading through the sheet before him and declined it. _A civilian request to hunt foxes...had I accepted it and Naruto discovered that, I believe I would be in trouble._

* * *

"Ah! Imouto! What happened?" the ramen chef girl, Ayame, asked as the three strolled into the stand. Tayuya repressed a shudder and relaxed as Naruto and Kimimaru flanked her on either side.

"Fight," she said simply before her eyes narrowed, "How many damn times have I told you not to call me your fuckin little sister?"

"Aww...But Naruto-kun's my baby brother!" Ayame whined, suddenly enveloping the blonde in a small hug, shocking him, "And you two are gonna get married someday!"

"Oh boy..." Kimimaru sighed as he turned to a chuckling Teuchi, "A round of Miso, please."

"On the house," Teuchi said with a nod, "I see the headband in your hand, Kimimaru-san. Consider this our congratulations."

"What the fuck did you just say?" Tayuya hollered as Ayame giggled at her flustered look while the blonde blinked in confusion as his 'elder sister' continued to hold him in the hug, "How many fucking times have I fucking told you that Shithead and I ain't getting together or fuckin anytime soon?"

"You make it sound like you're sure of that," Ayame teased, earning a growl from the redhead seated before her as she released the blonde, "You never know what the future holds, Tay-chan."

"Fuck off, Ayame-bitch!" Tayuya snapped, earning another laugh from the brunette as she set a large bowl in front of the blonde. Naruto closed out the loud noises coming from his redheaded friend and focused on the food set before him. He pulled his chopsticks apart and eagerly dug in while Tayuya grumpily followed suit and Kimimaru ate at a reasonable pace.

Teuchi smiled sadly, noting the blonde didn't eat with the vigor he once had before he had vanished. Like Ayame said, Naruto was definitely the son he never had and no matter what would always have the ramen chef's support. When he had first returned, he steered clear of the ramen stand, often glancing yearningly towards it when he walked past with the Sanin he worked with that day. When he did eventually returned, a tear filled Ayame hugged him tightly and Teuchi gave him a friendly ruffle of his hair. He was quiet though, not talking much about where he had been, and when they asked, he froze up and started to hyperventilate, which is when an ANBU would arrive and take him away. Soon enough, the Ichiraku family was summoned to the Hokage's personal training grounds where he revealed his frightening new Oni Kekkei Genkai. When the two recoiled in fear of his form, the boy took it hard and stared at his hands before clawing at his head, wounding himself repetitively.

It took the efforts of Jiraiya, three ANBU, the Hokage, and Teuchi to restrain himself from harming himself permanently. The Ichiraku enveloped the boy when he returned to normal, apologizing again and again while he shivered through his silent sobs. Shortly afterwards, the two children with him were brought to the village and his control over his Oni Kekkei Genkai increased significantly. Ayame had commented once during the second attempt of seeing his transformed state that if he were a few years older, she'd personally seek him out. This invoked quite a reaction from the redheaded Tayuya, who leapt at the ramen girl and cursed profoundly over and over again. The Hokage hypothesized that she was indeed attracted to Naruto and didn't know how to recognize the feelings of love, jealousy, or (hopefully) what would later come to her as lust without incorporating some sort of violence.

However, Ayame had eventually talked to Tayuya one on one in private, earning the girl's trust and breaking through the weakened wall Naruto had attacked with his own presence. Ayame discovered that the Hokage's hypothesis was correct, hence the harmless teasing.

"Ma, Ma, Tay-chan," Ayame said, waving her threats off. A figure approaching the three earned her attention and Ayame groaned, rubbing her temples, "Here we go..."

"Ohayo Tayuya-chan!" Kiba said as he approached, ignoring the growls he got from the redhead and the glares from the blonde that sat on her left. Tayuya didn't bother giving the boy a glance. For every day she had been at that shithole of an Academy, Kiba had been continuously bothering her with questions on dates, lunches, and various other annoyances. He'd also insulted Naruto time and time again, further keeping Tayuya in a shitty mood whenever he bothered her.

Not to mention Naruto kept kicking his ass in the academy spars they had every day...

"Go away, ass-fucker," Tayuya snarled when Kiba stood right behind her. Subtly, she flipped her hold on the chopsticks in her hand around. The mutt merely grinned and went to cup her ass when the redhead had jammed her chopsticks into the boy's stomach. Kiba doubled over with a yelp when Tayuya spun and drove her foot into the jaw of the boy's face. Kiba yelped and fell back, his partner barking wildly when a dense bone was thrown at the dog's feet. The puppy yipped happily as he ignored his partner's pain for the treat thrown to him.

"I believe we should leave now," Kimimaru said quietly. Naruto and Kimimaru both left their stools before the blonde accompanied Tayuya as they walked away. The white haired male turned to the ramen girl and gave her a small smile, making the brunette's face heat up with a blush.

"Thank you, Ayame-chan," the Kaguya said with a nod, "Until tomorrow."

"Bye, Kimimaru-kun," Ayame said quietly when the white haired boy went to join his 'siblings'. The brunette leaned against the counter and smiled as she watched the three leave. She smiled as her eyes went from the backside of the Kaguya to the blonde boy walking side-by-side with the redheaded, foul-mouthed girl.

A groan of pain from the other side of the counter made Ayame giggle as she looked down at the groaning Inuzuka heir that was glaring at the back of her 'little brother'. Ayame smiled smugly as she thought, _Poor little boy, Tay-chan's heart already belongs to my oututo, even if he doesn't know it. I wonder what their babies will look like? Ooo, I hope Tay-chan makes me her Maid of Honor!_

* * *

**AN: Whoop! There it is folks! Latest chapter up! WHEE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I've got good news and bad news...Amegakure's jinchuriki's next chapter is in progress as I type. The good news is it'll be up by the end of the year! Oh, wait, that's bad news...The good news is, I found a nickel! His name is Steve!**

**Ha no Akuma**

**Chapter 3: Team Anko**

* * *

A day passed since their unofficial graduation from the Academy and the three pseudo-siblings-slash-teammates were all walking towards Training Ground 42, after getting the information of said home from a reliable source, aka Umino Iruka. The scarred chunin had allowed the three to squirm their ways into his heart, the blonde Jinchuriki especially. When he learned of their graduation from the academy (just minutes before they asked him where TG42 was), he smiled sadly and wished them all luck in their careers.

And then they asked him where the Training Ground he despised most of all was. Tayuya and Naruto snickered at the instantly-pale chunin while Kimimaru merely allowed a small smirk to cross his face. Iruka stuttered for a long moment (according to the Kaguya, it was almost seven minutes before he recovered from shock), before he _reluctantly_ (the word being used lightly to describe his attempts to first dissuade them from going to the Forest of Death) gave them the required directions.

Now the Demon Trio, as the (mostly civilian) villagers had taken to call them, stood just outside the gates of the horrid training ground with mixed emotions on their faces.

Naruto was his normal, quiet self as he stared up at the forest. The smells of all the living things within the fenced off area hit his nose and he was fighting down the urge to bust through the gates into the forest. There were a lot of animals in there, some larger than houses, and some smaller than his big toe, but all he smelt was raw meat...and he was _hungry_.

The blonde was dressed in new clothes, a gift from his Jiji. His long headband was tied around his head, slightly crooked after Tayuya had to 'help' him adjust it. The headband, surprisingly enough, stretched with his kekkei genkai's growth, so the blonde assumed it was forged from the same fabric of his pants he recently purchased. He wore a sleeveless white shirt with an orange swirl on it. The shirt was the right size, not too tight or too loose, accenting his figure perfectly. His Shodai Necklace dangled freely from his neck, the sunlight barely seeping through the treetops managing to reflect off of it with ease.

To his immediate left stood none other than his redheaded teammate/sister; Tayuya. Tayuya's headband was tied around her left thigh and currently she was trying not to be intimidated by the roar that just echoed from the forest. The redheaded girl quietly swallowed, earning a quick concerned glance from the blonde on her right, and crossed her arms over her chest in an attempt to seem unaffected by the roar. Her courage grew as she subtly inched closer to Naruto, his presence soothing her as it had for the past year. The redheaded girl smiled slightly when the blonde's stance unconsciously turned defensive, notable by his tensing form and the small half-inch step in front of her. She could tell it was pure instinct by the way his eyes never met hers.

Kaguya Kimimaru stood to the right and in front of the two younger shinobi, dressed in his usual garb with his headband tied lazily around his right arm. The pale preteen stared impassively at the large trees when a bit of movement acquired his attention. Quietly, he grew the bone developing in the tip of his left pointer finger, molding it and sharpening it into a makeshift senbon needle. He shot it at the source when it was knocked aside by a...dango stick?

"Heh, not bad, gaki!" A woman chuckled from her place behind them. The three turned and went into defensive stances; Kimimaru's forearms growing through the skin in makeshift blades as he frowned while Naruto's pupils turned into thin slits as his eyes narrowed and he bared his fangs as well as his claws, and taking a defensive step behind them, Tayuya's hands were holding her flute at the ready at her lips, her brown eyes narrowed as well at the newcomer. The woman had purple hair pulled up into a fire-like ponytail and wore a fishnet shirt and pants underneath a rustic orange skirt, the only thing keeping her attire completely indecent would be her tan trench coat that stopped at the back of her knees.

"I am to assume you're Mitarashi Anko?" Kimimaru asked; his eyes narrowing as he coolly assessed her with his gaze, the group's tense stance not falling at all, "Sensei of Team Five?"

"Team Five? Puh-lease," Anko scoffed with a shake of her head as she reached into her back pocket and fished something out, making the three all tense even further. With a small cry of success, Anko pulled out a stick of dango, promptly putting it in her mouth and eating the three balls of sweet dough with a satisfied smile. The self-proclaimed Hebi-Hime looked at the irritated genin with a slight amount of disinterest.

Swallowing her small snack, Anko grinned at them and held two bells up before speaking, "Guessing the Hokage sent ya here for a reason, hm? Well, it's to test you to see if you're going to become Genin. You have to get these bells from me. I have to warn you, though, you have to come at me with intent to kill-"

The moment she said that, the two speaking members of the trio went rigid while the blonde's growl turned predatory while a grin crossed his face and he vanished in a blur of yellow. Anko jumped back as the ground she used to occupy was slashed and dust flew up as Naruto glared at her. With wide eyes, Anko thought, _Ok, note to self: Don't tell the feral gaki to come at you with intent to kill! I barely saw him move!_

"Not bad, twerp," Anko smirked in an effort to rile the blonde, "But what happens if I do _this_?"

She ran through a blur of hand seals before throwing her arms out and crying, "**Sen'eijashu (Hidden Shadow Snake Hands)!**"

The feral blonde growled in annoyance as he slashed the mini-summons out of his face before finding himself in a predicament. Anko had used the technique as a mere distraction and was currently holding him in a makeshift headlock, her free hand holding a kunai millimeters from his left eye. Taking a slight gulp in realization that he was currently outmatched, Naruto could only remain silent as Anko spoke again, "Not bad, not bad at all Gaki. I could really learn to like you if you keep that up. Spontaneous idiots like you make great human shields when I'm on a mission."

Naruto growled at the insult, the demon within him roaring at the jab to the blonde's inherited instincts and honed skills, causing Anko to smirk, "What's wrong? Did I hurt your _feewings_?"

"Mitarashi-san, I _strongly_ suggest you stop. _Now_," Kimimaru tensely hissed into his would-be teacher's ear as he noted Naruto's quickly waning grip over his anger. The purple haired woman looked smugly over her shoulder at the bone using Academy grad that was subtly jabbing her in the side with what had to be a blade forged from one of his bones.

"And just _what_ is gonna happen if I don't, huh? Poor _Kit_ gonna cry?" Anko teased, attempting to earn a favorable reaction from her biju-containing student-to-be. Unfortunately for the Tokubetsu Jonin, Naruto's grip over his rage dropped and he roared in fury as he broke free from her grip, elbowing her back hard enough to send both her and the Kaguya rolling back. Some may be surprised that he fell so quickly to his anger, but his two pseudo-siblings weren't, and what was next wouldn't be pretty for anyone.

"Goddamn stupid cunt!" Tayuya swore as she leapt away from the immediate area, knowing Naruto wouldn't recognize her instantly after a transformation, especially when it was in the middle of an aim-to-kill fight outside of a Forest known for the amount of corpses that lie within. The redhead was astounded that their sensei was stupid enough to tease her crush in the midst of a fight, especially after declaring that he should aim to kill. Then again, she didn't consider that Anko (or anyone else for that matter save for the Hokage, the Ichiraku, and two of the three Sanin) hadn't been around Naruto enough to learn one simple thing about him: He _hates_ having his skills, intellect, or family being mocked.

"For once, I agree Tayuya," Kimimaru grunted as he landed next to her on the tree branch hanging just above the Training Ground's fence. He left for the trees with the same knowledge that Tayuya did: Never get in Naruto's way when he's pissed.

"W-What the Hell!" Anko yelped as the boy she was holding only moments ago suddenly burst, allowing an orange furred bipedal fox-like werewolf to come from the shed skin. Naruto's spiked blonde hair had vanished, and instead, a dark burnt-orange fur coat covered his now six and a half foot tall, three hundred pound form. The fur looked to be damp, before a single shake of the body dried it, giving the appearance of a frightening beast rather than a wet dog. The werefox panted before slowly turning around, the blue slitted eyes locking on Anko's form as she fell to her butt when her legs gave out on her.

"H-H-Holy...Holy shit..." the snake summoning woman gasped out. Naruto remained silent for a moment before rearing his head back, his arms rolling at the shoulder as he slightly extended them in an accidental dramatic pose, and releasing a loud howl. The woman before him, terrified out of her mind, just barely managed to connect his image with that of an infamous horror monster standing beneath the full moon.

Once finished with his howl, Naruto's attention locked back on Anko and he slowly lifted his right claw up, bringing it back to swipe at her still shell-shocked form, when Kimimaru and Tayuya leapt into action. The flutist immediately started playing a tune that caused Naruto's attack to stop in its pre-strike state, and the white haired Kaguya scooped his sensei-to-be up before leaping to the branch they were previously on.

"Watch closely," Kimimaru instructed to Anko as she slowly regained her bearings, "_Sensei_! Thank you, now watch. You're about to witness the power of Tayuya's **Mangetsu wa numuru (Full Moon Sleeps)** over Naruto."

Listening to her future student, Anko turned her head to look back down at the still frozen werefox. The orange bipedal fox was dropping to his knees and his slitted blue eyes were slowly shutting, fluttering as he faded into unconsciousness. The Hebi Hime was amazed at the control Tayuya had over her genjutsu, ensuring that it only effected a target with such a massive chakra amount must have been difficult, but to also successfully use it against a Jinchuriki? Anko was more than impressed.

"Pass..." she murmured as a smile slowly spread across her face. Kimimaru turned to look at his teacher as his pseudo brother reverted back to normal.

"What's that, Mitarashi-san?"

Anko looked at the pale boy before pulling him into a hug with a gleeful laugh, "YOU PASS! OH, we're going to have _so_ much fun!"

"What's the bitch on about?" Tayuya asked with a bit of a pant as she leapt down, landing next to the snoozing blonde that had returned to his human appearance. Anko shunshined behind her with Kimimaru in a headlock-hug before dragging Tayuya into the same hold. The woman squeezed the two in her grip tightly as she laughed; a hint of insanity hidden amongst the melodic chortles.

Naruto blinked awake just as she finished twirling them, repeating "You pass, you pass" as she spun them around, and slowly got to his feet, just in time to be pulled into his own hug. The woman then did something that would spark a new hobby for her: She kissed Naruto on the lips.

After releasing the shocked blonde to the ground, Anko grinned before turning to face a livid Tayuya. The redhead had an aura of death radiating around her and fire seemed to shoot up in jets behind her. Anko blinked in confusion before looking at the dazed blonde, to Tayuya's death glare, to the now twitching blonde, and back before realization struck her.

"Oh my god...Best. Team. Ever..." the Tokujo giggled out before pointing at Tayuya, "What's wrong, Cherry Top, upset I took his virgin lips?"

"I'LL FUCKING RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!" was the snarled reply she received. The pale teen that had watched all of this instantly wrapped his arms under the redhead and pulled back, even going so far as to grow the bones of his feet into the ground. Tayuya's struggles were soon overpowering his attempts to restrain her.

It probably didn't help that Anko was now lying on her back, laughing her head off.

"Run, sensei..." Kimimaru grunted as he attempted to restrain the redheaded girl, "I...I can't hold her back...much longer!"

* * *

Half an hour later, the newly formed Team Five were sitting at Ichiraku. Tayuya sitting at her usual seat, eating a bowl of veggie ramen while Naruto devoured the bowls of ramen he was given. Teuchi smiled at the two and looked at Kimimaru and Anko, the latter eating a dango stick from who knows where, chuckling as he asked, "So...not only did you piss Naruto off, but you managed to get Tayuya to try and kill you? Not bad for a newbie!"

"What's that supposed to mean, Jiji?" Tayuya asked with a scowl before looking around, "And where the fuck is Ayame? Shouldn't she be working right now?"

"Hey, I'm not a slave driver!" Teuchi shot back, "She's off with a few of her old classmates eating lunch."

"Oh, so Ayame-chan hast shinobi training?" Kimimaru asked with a bit of surprise. Anko looked at her student with amusement.

"Oh, so who's Ayame-chan?" the Tokubetsu Jonin asked with a smirk, getting a blank look in response. Anko's smirk fell into a pout, "You're no fun..."

"I will not fall to these silly games of yours, sensei," the bone-user sighed out as he looked back at a proud Teuchi, "What is her skill?"

"Well, not to brag or anything, but my little Ayame was the local Taijutsu mistress," the ramen chef said with pride, "None of the kids could beat her when it came to hand-to-hand!"

"Impressive," Kimimaru mused before looking over at his pseudo-brother when said boy released a burp and sighed in content, "...Six out of ten, Naruto."

Naruto groaned in sorrow and hung his head while Tayuya laughed before releasing her own belch. The others looked at the red-faced girl, who flipped them off, before Anko and Naruto burst out laughing. Naruto gave the girl a smile while their new sensei clapped.

"That's a nine on the Belichter scale right there!" the woman said with a laugh, dodging a chopstick thrown at her, "Hey now, Red, I can relate. Not many _men_ can outdo us girls when it comes to the burping contest!"

"Whatever!" Tayuya growled before spinning around and storming away, Naruto shortly following after her. Anko laughed harder and Kimimaru sighed, looking at his father-figure who was chuckling.

"This is going to be problematic," sighed out the Kaguya. Teuchi laughed and poured a bowl of miso ramen for the boy.

* * *

"Ugh, I can't believe that fucking bitch! And you didn't do much to help me either, ass-face!" Tayuya growled to her blonde friend, who continued to walk in silence. The redhead sighed before glaring at the ground and crossing her arms, "Yeah, well...Thanks for the comforting conversation."

"Tayuya-chan!" a voice cried that made Naruto tense and Tayuya clench her fists and growl. Kiba ran up to them, Akamaru on his head, and glared at the blonde, "Hey, why don't you go find an Emo to beat while I ask Tayuya-chan to come back to class?"

Naruto growled lowly, making Akamaru whine in fear atop his partner's head, while Tayuya rolled her eyes. She grabbed the headband from her leg and shoved it in Kiba's face, hitting him square in the nose, before replying, "I don't need that fucking school, you dumbass!"

"W-What?" Kiba replied as he held his nose, blinking before looking closer at the headband she was re-tying around her leg, "Wait, how'd you graduate so fast?"

"Tch, the Old Man decided we're too good for the school," Tayuya half-lied, before pointing at Naruto's headband, "Or did you miss that?"

"WHAT? HOW'S HE A GENIN TOO?" Kiba asked with wide eyes, "Don't tell me you're on this loser's team, Tayuya-chan!"

"So what if I am motherfucker?" Tayuya asked with a snarl, "Me and Naruto are on a team with the boner."

"Bullshit! Don't worry, I'll get my kaasan to get us on a team...What are you glaring at, _blondie_?" Kiba asked as he looked past Tayuya, "Can't you see this is a private conversation?"

Naruto continued to glare at Kiba silently. The young heir scowled and roughly poked the blonde in the chest, "What are you, retarded? Get. Lost!"

"Hey! Don't talk to shithead like that! Only_ I _can talk to shithead like that!" Tayuya yelled at the boy, shoving him back, "Beat it!"

"Get out of the way, bitch!" Kiba growled before he found himself eating dirt and his stomach hurt. The young heir slowly got to his feet, seeing a growling blonde glaring at him with cold eyes, and he growled, "So that's how it is, huh? Alright time to put you in your place!"

Naruto merely snarled again and vanished in another blur. Kiba flew forward and skid along the ground, and viewers looked to the spot behind where he previously stood. Naruto stood with his elbow extended and a scowl on his face. Kiba growled and rubbed his face before looking at a whimpering Akamaru.

"Let's get him!" Kiba growled, turning around and running through hand seals, "**Shikyaku no Jutsu (Four Legs Technique)!**"

Before the boy could rush his opponent, or Naruto could rush in response, a voice cried out in anger, "**KIBA**!"

The young boy stopped and his jutsu dispelled instantly upon hearing that voice. He whimpered and fell back as a one eyed black dog stepped forward, it's right eye narrowed as it approached. Naruto glared at the newcomer, Kiba's scent or something similar coming to his nose, and prepared for a fight, only to stop when a hand gripped his shoulder. Looking up, Naruto nearly jumped when he saw who had to be Kiba's mother. She looked just like him and it was not even funny.

"Relax pup," the woman said with a feral grin, "I know my brat started this...apparently he has to learn how to respect his superiors."

She looked at the pale boy that was her son and her face hardened, "JUST WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

"K-Kaasan, I...He..." Kiba stuttered out.

"QUIET!" the woman exclaimed, before looking around, "WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT?"

Everyone that was watching suddenly averted their eyes and walked away. Calming down slightly, the woman looked back at her son with a scowl.

"Home. Now. You're on Kennel duty for the next month and a half!" she snarled at the boy, who bowed his head and walked away. The woman followed him with her eyes before looking at the large black one-eyed dog and nodding stiffly. The dog nodded back before following the boy. The woman rubbed her head before looking at the blonde and redhead, grinning at them kindly.

"Well, introductions are in order," she said, "Inuzuka Tsume, Matriarch of the Inuzuka. You've got brass balls boy. I like that. Not many would stand up to a clan hair, let alone kick his ass in broad daylight! Well, I should say not many would do it today."

"Clan heir, sham hair," Tayuya growled as she crossed her arms, "I'm not anyone's bitch!"

Tsume's grin grew and she clapped a hand on the redhead's shoulder, "Hell yeah! Now that's what I'm talking about! You and blondie here are prime examples of what Kiba should be like."

Naruto remained silent throughout the whole conversation, something that wasn't lost on Tsume, who then looked at the blonde. She sniffed once before her eyes widened. Grabbing his face, Naruto barely managed to restrain himself from lashing out at the clan head, who was turning it this way and that. Tsume then put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back.

"It's you...by Kami-sama it's really you," she whispered with wide eyes before they softened and she gave him a paternal smile, "Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto narrowed his eyes in suspicion and tensed, making the woman chuckle. Tsume returned her hands to her sides and smiled at both genin, "Well...I'll be off. You two best go home for now."

As Tsume left, Tayuya called after her, "You're not the fucking boss of us!" Tsume laughed quietly before hardening her exterior as her mind went into a spin. He was alive, and he was just as the rumors said. Tsume needed to talk to Hokage-sama.

She needed to know why her Godson wasn't in her care after he was found.

* * *

**AN: oh yeah, a lame plot twist! Cheesy? Yes. But you love it! REVIEW PEOPLE!**


End file.
